Vehicle wheel assemblies (e.g., in aircraft, automobiles, or the like) may comprise brake stacks which stop the vehicle in response to the compression of rotating and stationary brake discs by either hydraulic or electromechanical actuators. To engage the brakes, a ball nut may translate a ram to contact the brake discs to cause the compression of the brake discs. When not engaged, the ram may rest in a position that is resting on or near an adjacent brake disc of the brake stack such that the ram is not causing compression of the brake stack.